familievtmfandomcom-20200215-history
Francesca Hermans
'Algemene Informatie' Francesca Hermans is een gastpersonage dat van 12 tot en met 19 november 2015 en van 16 januari tot en met 15 mei 2019 vertolkt werd door Veerle Eyckermans. 'Familie en Liefdesleven' Francesca is de moeder van de tweeling Evy Hermans en Elise Hermans. Ze had een affaire met André Verhelst en werd zwanger van hem. Francesca kon de zorg van de tweeling niet alleen aan en besloot ze achter te laten, maar uiteindelijk laat ze alleen Iris achter en blijft ze voor Evy zorgen. André gaf haar financiële steun in ruil voor geheimhouding. Omdat Evy nooit antwoorden kreeg over haar vader, was de relatie tussen moeder en dochter verzuurd. Tijdens het 25ste seizoen verbetert het contact wanneer Evy haar ongeboren kindje Alex Hermans verliest. Na de dood van Evy in 2018, duikt Iris Massant op als dubbelganger. Francesca geeft uiteindelijk toe dat Iris (toen Elise) haar dochter is. 'Studies en Beroepsleven' Francesca werkte jarenlang als secretaresse bij advocaat André Verhelst. 'Verhaallijnen' |-|Voordien= Tijdens het 16de seizoen gaat Evy op zoek naar haar biologische vader. Francesca beslist de lippen stevig tegen elkaar te houden en haar dochter geen antwoorden te geven. Toch vond Evy haar vader en advocaat André Verhelst en bouwde een goede band met hem op. Ze komt te weten dat Francesca jarenlang als secretaresse werkte bij het advocatenbureau van André. De twee hadden een affaire met elkaar, ookal was hij getrouwd. Francesca werd zwanger van Evy en voedde haar dochter alleen op. Ze kreeg wel financiële steun van André, in ruil voor geheimhouding. André wou zijn reputatie namelijk niet op het spel zetten. Ondertussen had Evy de band met haar moeder verbroken, omdat Francesca al die jaren gelogen heeft tegen haar over de ware identiteit van haar vader. Tijdens het 24ste seizoen wordt nog eens verduidelijkt dat Francesca en Evy geen contact meer hebben. |-|Seizoen 25= Evy is al maandenlang zwanger door een one-nightstand met een onbekende man. Wanneer ze bijna moet bevallen van haar zoontje, voelt Evy plots haar baby niet meer bewegen. Op aanraden van Leen gaat ze onmiddelijk naar het ziekenhuis voor een controle. Daar krijgt Evy te horen dat haar zoontje reeds gestorven is in haar buik. Toch moet ze echter nog van hem bevallen, ondanks zijn dood. Niet veel later beslist Evy om haar zoontje aan te geven bij de gemeente en te laten begraven onder de naam Alex Hermans. Ook beseft Evy dat ze haar moeder Francesca meer dan ooit nodig heeft en beslist terug contact met haar op te zoeken. Al snel komt Evy met het nieuws dat ze een tijdje bij haar moeder gaat logeren om alles rustig te kunnen verwerken. Simon kan nergens terecht met zijn poes Antonia. Ten huize Jan is Linda allergisch voor poezen en bij de friends is Zjef allergisch. Simon krijgt een idee en kan ervoor zorgen dat Antonia (tijdelijk) ten huize Francesca kan verblijven. Na een tijdje laat Francesca per ongeluk de deur openstaan waardoor Antonia naar buiten kan. Sindsdien is ze spoorloos. Evy heeft schrik voor Simons reactie. Mieke gaat alvast affiches rondhangen in de hoop dat iemand Antonia terugvindt. |-|Seizoen 28= Evy wordt dood teruggevonden in een bos en de politie verklaart het een natuurlijke dood. Met de hulp van Hanne Van den Bossche regelt Francesca de begrafenis en de koffietafel vindt plaats in de Jan en Alleman. Een maand later botst Hanne in de supermarkt tegen Iris Massant, een vrouw die als twee druppels water op Evy lijkt. Het voorval laat Hanne niet los en ze zoekt de vrouw nadien op via Facebook. De gelijkenis is zo treffend dat Hanne antwoorden zoekt bij Francesca, maar die reageert niet op telefoontjes van Hanne. Zelfs wanneer Hanne en Iris naar het huis van Francesca gaan, doet ze niet open wanneer ze de twee ziet. Uiteindelijk schakelen ze Mieke in om Francesca met een leugentje naar de Brouwerij te lokken. Daar komt Francesca oog in oog te staan met Iris en ze staat perplex. Iris wil antwoorden en vraagt of ze de zus van Evy is. Francesca vertelt echter dat ze niet haar dochter is en vertrekt weer. Niet veel later wil Francesca opnieuw met Iris spreken en vraagt ze aan Hanne om dit te regelen. Francesca vertelt nu wél de waarheid, want Iris is wel degelijk haar dochter. Ze vertelt hoe ze als jong meisje zwanger werd van een tweeling en er helemaal alleen voor stond. Ze probeerde de twee meisjes achter te laten ter adoptie, maar toen ze betrapt werd met Evy in haar handen, besloot ze te vluchten en alleen Iris achter te laten. Iris is aangedaan door het verhaal en vertrekt. Francesca barst in tranen uit. 'Trivia' *Francesca komt vanaf het 16de seizoen al meerdere keren ter sprake, maar duikt pas in levende lijve op in seizoen 25. 'Foto's' |-|Seizoen 25= |-|28= S28 afl6311 023.png S28 afl6311 032.png S28 afl6311 033.png 2019-02-27 (11).png Schermafbeelding 2019-03-02 om 08.15.43.png Familie 6341 006.png 6382 - 08.png Screenshot 2019-05-03 at 09.06.17.png Screenshot 2019-05-03 at 09.06.45.png Screenshot 2019-05-03 at 09.06.55.png 2019-05-08.png Category:Personages Category:Gastpersonages Category:Vorige Personages Category:Vorige Gastpersonages Category:Familie Hermans Category:Francesca Hermans